


Sweeping You off Your Feet (Literally)

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke picks Makoto up a total of three times in one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeping You off Your Feet (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainyDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDeer/gifts).



Sousuke regarded Rin with an impassive look. He could not understand why he had to be here but Rin had asked him to come. If not for that then he would not have even bothered responding to the invitation he had been given.

Why would Sousuke want to spend an entire afternoon with the Iwatobi Swim Team? It was not his idea of a fun experience.

“Sousuke, it’s not going to be that bad. Nagisa invited you because he wanted you to come.”

Sousuke shrugged his shoulders. “I’m going for you, Rin, and nobody else.” He expected some sort of response from Rin who had suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

“Yo, Makoto!” Rin called out. “What are you doing?”

The Iwatobi swim team captain was up ahead and attempting to climb a tree. Sousuke could not look away from away from the sight.

“Rin, Yamasaki!” Makoto replied, a nervous flush on his cheeks. “I’m trying to get that out cat of the tree but it’s being stubborn.”

Sousuke glanced at the cat and saw that stubborn was not the word to describe the cat’s current behavior. The cat’s back was arched with its nails digging into the bark. It showed that the cat was very uncomfortable.

“Tachibana, it doesn’t seem to be responding,” he commented. “It keeps backing away every time you speak.”

Rin frowned. “Sousuke!”

Makoto smiled. “It’s all right, Rin. Yamazaki is right but I can’t just leave it in the tree.”

It was another ten minutes of this when Sousuke realized he could not take it anymore. He walked up to Makoto and then literally lifted him off the tree.

“Yamazaki!” Makoto’s feet hovered above the ground for a few seconds. It was the longest Sousuke could hold Makoto because of the familiar ache starting in his shoulder.

“Sousuke?”

He ignored the two and lifted himself onto the branch. The cat hissed but Sousuke thought nothing of before grabbing it firmly. It fought him and by the time his feet touched the ground he had quite a few scratches on him.

Sousuke did not care because the goal of getting the cat out of the tree had been accomplished.

“Yamazaki, your hurt!”

“It’s nothing but a few cat scratches, Tachibana. I’m fine.”

Rin scowled and smacked him in his good shoulder. “Sousuke, you shouldn’t be so impulsive!”

“You’re lecturing me on impulsiveness, Rin?”

Makoto tried to stifle his laughter—the flush still obvious on his cheeks. “He has a point, Rin.”

No more was said of it until they arrived at Nanase’s house. Makoto said hello and then grabbed Sousuke’s arm in order to pull him down the hall.

“Tachibana-“

“Those wounds really need to be cleaned out, Yamazaki.”

He surrendered reluctantly and allowed the Iwatobi captain to retrieve a first aid kit and start treating his wounds. “This isn’t necessary.”

“It wouldn’t be if you had allowed me to get the cat,” Makoto said, his voice filled with a mixture of amusement and the embarrassment from earlier. “I almost had it, Yamazaki. Did I hurt your shoulder?”

Sousuke blinked and was surprised by the sudden show of concern. “Its fine, Tachibana.”

“Good,” Makoto said as he shot Sousuke a smile and it was almost as if he was relieved. “I was afraid I had hurt your shoulder. I’m not exactly light.”

“You’re not that heavy,” Sousuke insisted with a frown. “In fact, I could lift you again if I wanted.”

“Yamazaki that isn’t necessary.”

Sousuke could not help the small smirk that made its way onto his face. “The first aid kit wasn’t either but you still insisted on using it, Tachibana.” He approached Makoto and lifted him again from around the waist. The other teen clung to Sousuke as he was lifted into the air, which caused his smirk to widen.

The smirk said: “I told you I could lift you again”. It was not necessary to say such a thing aloud.

“Yo, Sousuke, Makoto! What’s keeping you two?”

At Rin’s voice, Sousuke placed Makoto back on the floor. Makoto stared at him in shock and then silently went back to patching up his wounds. It was not spoken about until later that evening due to a surprising turn of events.

Sousuke had insisted Rin stay the night at Nanase’s but they only came to this agreement after Tachibana said he would accompany him to the station.

“I could’ve gone by myself, Tachibana.”

Makoto smiled and shook his head. “I don’t mind.”

He nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence before Makoto decided to be the one to break it.

“Yamazaki?”

“Hm?”

“That was a nice thing you did for, Rin.”

Sousuke stopped in his tracks and then shrugged. “It was no big deal. I could tell they wanted to spend time together. They really don’t hide it well.”

“They really don’t, do they?” Makoto laughed.

He regarded Makoto silently but unlike earlier with Rin, it was not filled with annoyance. Then, without warning, he lifted Makoto up for a third time.

“Yamazaki!”

Sousuke ignored Makoto and kissed him. After a few seconds, he released him. “I like you, Tachibana. We should spend more time together before summer is over.”

“I agree, Yamazaki but could you please stop picking me up?”

He smirked again. “If you stop looking so cute when I do it then I will.”

The admiration for Iwatobi’s Captain had always been there but today had made it more than that. Really, it was all Tachibana’s fault for being so cute.

Makoto nodded, his face flushed. Once again, it clearly showed Tachibana’s embarrassment and it was difficult for Sousuke to resist kissing him again. He did so for about five minutes before giving into the urge.

“Goodbye, Yamazaki. I’ll see you soon?” Makoto asked as they approached the station.

“Yes.” Sousuke decided to be blunt and straight to the point with Tachibana. The other teen seemed pleased with the answer and he climbed onto the train after another kiss.

He really could not resist.


End file.
